starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orden 66
La Orden 66 fue un suceso que tuvo lugar al final de las Guerras Clon en el que los clones del Gran Ejército de la República se volvieron en contra de sus comandantes Jedi y los ejecutaron, destruyendo de este modo a la Orden Jedi. El suceso se produjo como consecuencia del Protocolo Clon 66, una orden implantada en el cerebro de los clones por los lores Sith y los científicos kaminoanos que crearon al ejército clon. El protocolo provocaba que los soldados clon se volvieran agresivos contra los Jedi y los vieran como amenazas, y estaba controlado por un bio-chip implantado en el cerebro de los clones durante su creación; el chip podía controlar el comportamiento de los clones y asegurar su total obediencia. La conspiración, liderada por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine —secretamente Darth Sidious— y el conde Dooku, fue casi descubierta cuando el chip de un clon llamado Tup se volvió defectuoso, aunque todos aquellos que llegaron a conocer la conspiración fueron asesinados. En los días finales de las Guerras Clon, tras haberse revelado a los Jedi como un Lord Oscuro de los Sith, Palpatine puso en marcha la Orden 66. Los soldados clon se volvieron contra los Jedi a lo largo de toda la galaxia y empezaron a matarlos. Mientras tanto, el Caballero Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker, que se había convertido en el Lord Sith Darth Vader, marchó contra el Templo Jedi junto a un grupo de clones y mató a todos los Jedi de su interior. Aunque un reducido número de Jedi —incluyendo a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda y Kanan Jarrus— lograron escapar, la Orden 66 supuso la destrucción de los Jedi, obligando a los supervivientes a pasarse al exilio por más de dos décadas hasta la derrota de los Sith. Descripción El Protocolo Clon 66 fue implantado en los clones del Gran Ejército de la República durante el proceso de clonación para crearlos. Todos los clones recibieron un bio-chip, que podía ser activado a distancia mediante órdenes verbales. Sheev Palpatine por ejemplo, sólo necesitó decir a los clones que ejecutasen la Orden 66 para que el protocolo se cumpliera. El biochip, una vez activado, aseguraba una total obediencia por parte de los clones, eliminando todas sus opiniones y creencias. La Orden también causaba que los clones vieran a los Jedi como peligrosas amenazas, que debían ser eliminadas a toda costa sin importar su ubicación en la galaxia. Historia Preludio Alrededor de diez años antes de las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas encargó un ejército clon para la República Galáctica. Como parte de un complot Sith para destruir la Orden Jedi, el conde Dooku —un Lord Sith que fingió ser un Jedi ante los clonadores kaminoanos— proporcionó a los kaminoanos un bio-chip para que fuese implantado en los clones mientras eran creados. El chip contenía el Protocolo Clon 66, que cuando fuese activado, aseguraría la total obediencia de los clones y provocaría que atacasen violentamente a los Jedi. left|thumb|250x250px|[[Tiplar fue asesinada cuando el Protocolo 66 se activó prematuramente en Tup.]] Hacia el final de la guerra, la Orden 66 fue ejecutada prematuramente por el soldado clon CT-5385, apodado "Tup", debido a una alteración de su biochip. Como resultado, Tup padeció una alternancia entre su forma de ser habitual y un estado de trance. Éste estado de trance hizo que Tup disparase a la Maestra Jedi Tiplar durante la batalla de Ringo Vinda, matándola instantáneamente. La República se retiró de su ofensiva y se preparó para examinar a Tup para determinar qué había ocurrido. Dooku y su maestro, Darth Sidious —secretamente el Canciller Supremo Palpatine— supieron lo que le había pasado a Tup y temieron que su plan fuese a ser descubierto por los Jedi. La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes intentó secuestrar a Tup, pero la República fue capaz de impedirlo y llevar a Tup a Kamino para que fuese estudiado. Los kaminoanos, sabiendo la verdad acerca del protocolo clon, estudiaron a Tup y afirmaron que había sido un virus quien había hecho que Tup asesinase a la general Tiplar. El CAR CT-5555, apodado "Cincos", no creyó a los kaminoanos y descubrió la existencia de un chip dentro de Tup. Con la ayuda del droide médico AZ-3, Cincos descubrió también un chip dentro de su cabeza, y AZ-3 se lo quitó para estudiarlo justo antes de descubrir que todos los clones poseían un chip idéntico. Los Jedi llevaron a Cincos a Coruscant, donde Cincos se reunió con Palpatine y descubrió que el Canciller estaba detrás de la Orden 66. Palpatine acusó a Cincos de un intento de asesinato, desacreditando al clon y provocando que los Jedi le persiguieran. A pesar de conocer la verdad acerca de la Orden 66, Cincos fue incapaz de explicar lo que había descubierto a Anakin Skywalker y al capitán Rex, que estuvieron intentando hablar con él hasta que fue asesinado por otros clones, que habían estado intentando arrestarle. La Orden Jedi aceptó la historia de que fue un virus el responsable del comportamiento de Tup y Cincos. Más tarde, los Jedi descubrieron que los Sith estaban detrás de la creación del Gran Ejército de la República, puesto que el Conde Dooku —bajo el apodo de Tyranus— había seleccionado personalmente a Jango Fett como la plantilla genética de todos los clones y había trabajado con los kaminoanos para crear un ejército después de que éste fuese encargado por Sifo-Dyas. Los Jedi reconocieron que los clones podían ser una amenaza y podían ser usados en su contra, pero no descubrieron el protocolo clon 66, por lo que no cesaron de usar a los clones; los Jedi creyeron que los clones aún eran su mejor baza para ganar la guerra. Poco después, el Maestro Jedi Yoda partió en un viaje para descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad y, en Dagobah, vio una visión de lo que sería la Orden 66. A lo largo de su viaje, Yoda aceptó que los Jedi perderían las Guerras Clon, aunque no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, creía que los Jedi acabarían venciendo a largo plazo. Ejecución thumb|200x200px|Aayla Secura es asesinada durante la Orden 66. Con los secretos de la Orden 66 a salvo, Palpatine y Dooku continuaron con sus planes durante las Guerras Clon. Alrededor del final de la guerra, el soporte de la opinión pública hacia los Jedi se había debilitado debido a su participación en el conflicto, mientras que Palpatine había permanecido como una figura respaldada por el pueblo. Tras las muertes del conde Dooku y el general Grievous, con las que los Jedi esperaban que terminase la guerra, Palpatine se reveló a Anakin Skywalker como un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, esperando convertirlo al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Cuando Skywalker informó al Maestro Jedi Mace Windu de la identidad del Canciller, Windu organizó a un equipo compuesto por él mismo, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin y Agen Kolar para arrestar a Palpatine. Su intento de arresto condujo a un duelo de sables de luz en el que Palpatine mató a los cuatro Jedi y Skywalker se pasó al lado oscuro. Palpatine usó el duelo como pretexto para declarar traidores a los Jedi, de quienes dijo que le habían intentado asesinar para tomar el control de la República. El Canciller ordenó la ejecución de la Orden 66 a varios comandantes clon repartidos por toda la Galaxia, mientras Skywalker —ahora el Lord Sith Darth Vader— iba al Templo Jedi a asesinar a los Jedi de su interior. Miles de Jedi fueron asesinados en pocos minutos, incluyendo a Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Stass Allie e incluso iniciados. Consecuencias La ejecución de la Orden 66 marcó la destrucción de la Orden Jedi. Ante el Senado Galáctico, Sheev Palpatine contó a la galaxia que los Jedi eran traidores que habían intentado matarlo buscando el poder, y la destrucción de los Jedi fue aplaudida en el Senado. Habiendo amasado una inmensa autoridad durante la guerra, y sin la Orden Jedi interponiéndose en su camino, Palpatine transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico y se declaró a sí mismo Emperador. Junto a Darth Vader, la ley de Palpatine significaba que el plan de los Sith había sido completado, puesto que los Sith gobernaban de nuevo la galaxia. Algunos clones como el capitán Rex y los comandantes Wolffe y Gregor; sin embargo, fueron capaces de extraerse los chips de control de su cabeza, lo que les permitió desobedecer la Orden 66. Unos pocos Jedi sobrevivieron a la masacre de la Orden 66. El Padawan Jedi Caleb Dume consiguió sobrevivir al ataque inicial debido al sacrificio hecho por su maestra Depa Billaba. Algún tiempo después fue capturado por los clones que habían asesinado a su maestra, pero consiguió evitar la muerte una vez más en parte a la intervención del comandante clon CC-10/994 quien de alguna manera consiguió recuperar su voluntad y darse cuenta de que algo había influido en sus pensamientos cuando su batallón se había vuelto en contra de Caleb y su maestra. Finalmente, Caleb pasó a la clandestinidad y tomó el nombre de Kanan Jarrus. El Maestro Jedi Quinlan Vos fue considerado como vivo por el Imperio Galáctico y fue un objetivo prioritario de la purga. Durante la subyugación imperial de Mon Cala, el Padawan Jedi Ferren Barr consiguió esconderse en Ciudad Dac y actuó como consejero del rey Lee-Char. Allí, tomó a varios acólitos, Nipaltoo, Orvek, Rebb, Stell, Daren y Verla. Barr pronto fue enfrentado por varios miembros de la Inquisición y sus tropas, que eran nuevos clones que no tenían su chip inhibidor activado. Entonces, Barr usó el truco mental para obligar a los soldados a ejecutar la Orden 66 y atacar a los inquisidores, que habían sido Jedi. El Décimo Hermano, anteriormente conocido como el Maestro Jedi Prosset Dibs, fue asesinado en la lucha que tuvo lugar. El antiguo Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth consiguió sobrevivir abandonando la Orden Jedi antes de su caída. Zubain Ankonori, Nuhj, Khandra y Mususiel también consiguieron sobrevivir y se ocultaron juntos en un santuario Jedi en Anoat. El Maestro Jedi Kirak Infil'a consiguió sobrevivir al haber tomado el voto de barash. La Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli fue capturada y después ejecutada en la Aguja de Stygeon Prime. Obi-Wan Kenobi se exilió en Tatooine junto al hijo de Vader, Luke Skywalker; Vader no sabía que Luke y su hermana gemela, Leia, habían nacido, por lo que los hermanos fueron ocultados. Yoda, por su parte, se exilió en Dagobah. El Padawan Caleb Dume tomó el nombre de "Kanan Jarrus" y se ocultó, abandonando su identidad como Jedi durante catorce años hasta regresar, junto a la tripulación del Espíritu, para rebelarse contra el Imperio. A pesar de haber abandonado la Orden Jedi, la antigua Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, también fue objetivo de la Orden 66. Sin embargo, junto al capitán clon Rex, consiguió evitar a los soldados clon y escapar, fingiendo ambos su muerte en el proceso y ocultándose en el Borde Exterior. La bibliotecaria de los Archivos Jedi Jocasta Nu consiguió sobrevivir e intentó crear una escuela secreta para entrenar a nuevos Caballeros Jedi. El Maestro Jedi Uvell también consiguió sobrevivir y confiar una nave con artefactos Jedi a Antron Bach para preservar la Orden Jedi. Los Maestro Jedi Oppo Rancisis y Coleman Kcaj fueron confirmados por el Imperio como supervivientes de la Orden 66, pero no fueron encontrados debido a lo bien que se habían escondido. Legado left|thumb|250x250px|La redención de Anakin Skywalker condujo al retorno de los Jedi. Durante casi veinte años, el Imperio fue capaz de expandirse sin la oposición de los Jedi. Unos cinco años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, sin embargo, los Jedi supervivientes comenzaron a fomentar la existencia de células rebeldes por toda la Galaxia, como en el caso de Kanan Jarrus y los Rebeldes de Lothal y Ahsoka Tano y la red rebelde. Años después, Kenobi salió de su exilio y comenzó a entrenar a Luke Skywalker para convertirlo en Caballero Jedi, con la esperanza de que pudiera derrotar a Darth Vader y al Emperador Palpatine. Kenobi fue asesinado por Vader a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, dejando al chico bajo el adiestramiento de Yoda, uno de los pocos Jedi supervivientes conocidos. Ambos entrenaron en Dagobah hasta que Luke partió a enfrentarse a Vader. Luke no regresó a Dagobah hasta poco antes de la muerte de Yoda. Tras la muerte de Yoda, Luke se convirtió en el último Jedi, y éste partió a enfrentarse a Vader una vez más, ahora sabiendo que el Sith era su padre. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Luke redimió a su padre, y Anakin mató a Darth Sidious. El asesinato del Emperador Palpatine comportó la muerte de Anakin, extinguiéndose así los Sith; con su muerte, Anakin cumplió la profecía de El Elegido y trajo el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Enfrentándose a su padre y salvándole, Luke se convirtió en el primer Caballero Jedi de una nueva generación, trayendo el regreso de los Jedi. Treinta años, después el sobrino de Luke, Ben Solo, quien pasó a ser conocido como Kylo Ren, protagonizó un suceso similar a la Orden 66 provocando que Luke se exiliase. Víctimas # Stass Allie, Saleucami # Chiata, Zeffo # Depa Billaba, Kaller # Cin Drallig, Coruscant # Plo Koon, Cato Neimoidia # Marseph, Zeffo # Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mygeeto # Aayla Secura, Felucia # Shaak Ti, Coruscant # Jaro Tapal, Bracca # Tiplar, Ringo Vinda # Huulik, Rodia # Bene, Coruscant # Zett Jukassa, Coruscant # Whie Malreaux, Coruscant # Palabee # Guardia del Templo Jedi no identificado, Coruscant Supervivientes Antes de empezar la lista, cabe resaltar el hecho de que "sobrevivieron" sólo significa que pudieron escapar del ataque de los soldados clones. Con ello, no quiere decir que lograron quedar todos con vida, dado que luego fueron perseguidos y/o destruidos en algún punto de la galaxia por órdenes de Darth Sidious (sin ser ésta la Orden 66). # Zubain Ankonori # Ferren Barr # Selrahc Eluos # Kanan Jarrus # Cere Junda # Ka-Moon Kholi # Coleman Kcaj # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Cal Kestis # Eeth Koth # Khandra # Kirak Infil'a # Taron Malicos # Naq Med # Mususiel # Jocasta Nu # Nuhj # Oppo Rancisis # Trilla Suduri # Ahsoka Tano # Luminara Unduli # Uvell # Quinlan Vos # Yoda Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar *Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * * *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Listas incompletas Categoría:Genocidios y masacres Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Listados